Circular saws for cutting a hose are generally known in the art. Typically, such saws have a base and a main body, including a motor and a circular saw blade, mounted on the base. The saw blade is coupled to and driven by the motor for cutting a piece of hose positioned in the blade's pathway. Due to the substantial weight of the motor and saw blade relative to the weight of the base, most known circular saws must be bolted or otherwise secured to a table or planar surface when in use to maintain the saw in a safe, stable position during a cutting operation. As such, prior art circular saws for cutting a hose are often inefficient and have limited portability.
Further, when cutting a hose, prior art circular saws may have a structure, such as a plurality of pins, mounted on a front of the saw to hold the hose in a position for cutting the hose. However, when the main body, including the saw blade, is lowered relative to the base to cut the hose in such saws, there may be insufficient tension in the hose to provide a straight cut. The user then has to repeat the cut, is left with an undesirable cut piece of hose, or alternatively must use another cutting device to finish the cut. This may result in a substantial loss of materials, time, and other resources, particularly when cutting a bulk quantity of hose pieces.
One of the main sources of the insufficient tension in the hose to be cut in such prior art saws is the lack of adjustability of the pins or other hose supporting structure. Some prior art saws include a plurality of pins, which are fixedly mounted to the front wall of the saw. Accordingly, there is no structure in such saws to adjust the pins so as to increase the bias in the hose to be cut if desired or necessary. Other prior art saws may include a plurality of apertures on the front wall of the saw such that the pins can be unscrewed or otherwise removed from one aperture and inserted and secured in an adjacent aperture to increase the tension on the hose to be cut. However, changing the location of the pins in this way in inefficient and time-consuming, particularly when cutting a large number of different sized pieces of hose, and does not at all allow for much smaller incremental changes in the position of the pins. Further, such pins can often be dislodged by the operation of the saw, such as by vibrations, thereby requiring more time to repeatedly check the connection of the pins, and reconnect the pins to the front wall of the saw if necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient, portable, and adjustable hose cutoff saw that can cut a piece of hose with a more consistent and straight cut.